A love triangle
by lovethesymmetry
Summary: Arisa, Kai and Sai find death city while hunting a keishin, after a couple of days staying there Arisa meets Death the Kid. He loves Arisa and so does Kai, Arisa doesnt know which one to choose. sorry that my tittle and summary are bad but plz plz PLZ READ!


_**(A/N Hi! This is my second soul eater fanfic….. yea yea my first one probably sucks! But since I just started you can't blame me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any characters…. But I do own the characters below)**_

Character info/Chapter 1

Arisa: Meister

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Hair: Strawberry Blonde, goes down to her mid-back

Eyes: Cerulean with bits of green

Skin: Caucasian

Body: Skinny and short for her age

Other info: She's like any normal person, calm and sweet. Just don't get her angry, unless you want to die a fiery death.

Sai: Weapon/ Sister of Kai and youngest twin

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Hair: Light blonde,

Eyes: Green

Skin: Caucasian

Body: Skinny and the same size as Arisa

Weapon type: Ninja Blade

Other info: She is quite crazy and childish and very….. loud.

Kai: Weapon/ Brother of Sai, oldest twin

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Green

Skin: Caucasian

Body: Taller than both Sai and Arisa, strong but not muscular

Weapon type: Battle axe

Other info: even though he's the oldest twin, he is just as playful and exciting as Sai, Although he acts cool and calm around Arisa…because he has a HUGE crush on her_

Aurora: Witch

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Hair: Blonde with some blue streaks

Eyes: Dark grey, almost black

Skin: Caucasian, and has a sweet tattoo.

Other info: Aurora is a bossy kind of teenager, she is normally telling people what to do. And uses her powers to get revenge on people….. 0.0

Now enough with the Characters! LET'S START THE CHAPTERS!

Chap. 1 what's the DWMA?

(Arisa's P.o.v.)

"ARISA WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS KEISHIN FOR EVER CAN WE REST FOR JUT A LITTLE! PLEASE" yelled Sai in her weapon form, I sweat dropped. 'How does Kai live with her?' "Sai we've only been walking for 5 minutes, plus you aren't even walking" said Kai looking irritated. We were walking through the desert somewhere in Nevada, It was scorching hot and we had barely seen any towns or cities, we were running out of water, since Sai decided to drink almost all of the water once we got here 'why did I have to be stuck with Sai…. I would have been just fine with Kai!' I thought, drowning in my own sweat.

"Ok I've had enough" I said throwing Sai back, she transformed back to her human self.  
"Are you really giving up? You've _never_ done that before."

"Kai, I never give up its just that it's so hot and we've only been here for about five to…" I got cut off by Sai screaming  
"THERE'S A CITY OVER THERE GUYS LOOK! LOOK! LOOK!" She was right there was a huge city up ahead, maybe we'll stop there for a while

-_Time warp: at the city-_

"Death city? Kai have you ever heard of Death city?" Sai and I asked at the same time, Kai shook his head for he was just as surprised as I was to find a city way out here.

"Why doesn't one of you guys turn back into weapons maybe the keishin went in here?" I said looking at the variety of strange buildings.

"Okay whatever you say"

"ALRIGHT WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME KEISHIN BUTT!"

While we ran through the city I felt the soul of the keishin starting to get bigger as we got closer, but then it completely disappeared, I stopped running. "What's the matter why did we stop?" Kai said

"It's…..gone"

"It's…. gone? What's gone?"

"The keishin….i…its soul just disappeared!"

"WELL LET'S FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!" Sai and Kai said at the same time. Sometimes the twin things were you speak at the same time kind of freaks me out! Any who as we came around the corner the keishin's limp body was there, its body started to turn into a soul.

"Wha….?" I said looking around. I swear I saw someone; she seemed to have a weapon in her hand… a scythe. She noticed me and quickly ran away. She seemed to be going to a castle like building is had giant candle things on the sides and some skull thing which I had seen a lot in this town….. Maybe that's there like sign thingy-mah-bob

"Ne ne Arisa why don't we follow her maybe she's the one who killed the keishin!" Sai said

"That's actually a good idea! You haven't had one of those since…. Uh…. Actually this is your _first_ good idea….. GOOD JOB!" I said giving her a thumbs up

~_Meanwhile at the DWMA~_

(Maka P.o.v)

"Did you get them Maka?" asked Lord Death.

"Yes Sir the plan worked, they followed me all the way here. But I never had the chance to ask why did we need them?" I asked curiously. I looked at Soul who was actually SLEEPING ON THE GROUND!  
"MMMMAAAAAKKKKAAAA… CHOP!" I screamed and all of the sudden I had a book in my hand.  
"GAHHHHHH MAKA WHAT THE HECK!" Soul screamed waving his arms at me

"_**YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!"**_ I said in my deepest voice while flames danced in my eyes

"As I was saying we needed this group because, they don't know it yet but they are the most powerful in the country. The Death Scythes and I think they are the only way to stop the new keishin" Lord Death said playfully, making it sound like a bunch of people fighting a soul eating monster was the best way to have fun! Of course I was already used to it

"Hmmm that seems simple" I said nodding my head

"WE DON'T NEED NEW STUDENTS TO DEFEAT A KEISHIN! YOU ALREADY HAVE THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR HERE! IM GONNA SURPASS GOD" Yelled the blue haired idiot

(A/n by the way these next two lines are going to be said at the same time)

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAA… CHOP!"

"REAPERRRRRRRRRR….. CHOP!"

Black*star was suddenly sprawled on the floor, which was now covered in his blood. "Idiot" I said walking away with a book in my hands

(Arisa P.o.v.)

"Are you sure this is where she went Arisa?" Kai asked sounding concerned. "Yes Kai I saw her run into the building! She has to be in there!" I yelled running along rooftops 'wait how did we even get up here?' I thought laughing.

When we (finally) got to the building a sign on the door said

_**Welcome to the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA)**_

"Huh... It's a school?" I laughed, the kids around me where starring at me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sai screamed she quickly transformed beck to her normal human self and started to "murder" the sign.

After about fifteen minutes of killing, a teacher with unnatural white hair and tons of stitches came up to us and yelled at us to go see someone called Lord Death. "Kai I'm not so sure about this!" I said running up to him and grabbing his hand, I stared at Kai face which now turned a bright pink. Both Sai and I giggled. We followed the strange man into a room with those things from medieval times where they cut of peoples head, I tightened my grip on Kai's hand again he blushed.

'Are they going to kill us just because we "murdered" a sign?' I thought almost crying

_**(A/N hey that's my first chapter, sorry its short, some chapters will be short some will be long so yea…**_

_**Kai – YAH IM HOLDING ARISA'S HAND! **_

_**Arisa- 0.0 ummmmmmm Kai are you ok?**_

_**Soul- That was awkward…. I can't believe you made Maka hit me with a book**_

_**Me- oh boohoo whining isn't cool soul!**_

_***Soul goes to sit in the corner* **_

_**Maka and Me - …. Idiot…..**_

*_**Plz write a review and tell me if you like it enough for me to continue**_

_**1-3 reviews= WAHHHH EVERYONE HATES MY STORY  
4-6 reviews = I may consider writing **_

_**7-9 = ok I'll get started **_

_**10 or more = get ready for the next chapter! IM TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN!**_


End file.
